The disclosure relates to wireless computer systems and, more particularly, to antenna techniques for use in such systems.
Various communication system techniques are used to enable computers and information handling systems to communicate and exchange data and other types of information. As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For example, computers and information handling systems are often linked by various networks, including Local Area Networks (LAN), the Internet, Ethernet and conventional telephone networks. These known communication systems, however, usually require the computer to be physically connected to telephone lines, modems or specialized hard wiring. In some locations, however, it is difficult if not impossible to be physically connected to the communication system. Additionally, these known communication systems generally cannot be used when the user is traveling to or moving between different locations.
In this regard, cellular telephone and wireless systems have been used to connect computers and information handling systems to a communication system. Cellular telephone systems are particularly effective in allowing computers and information handling systems to communicate because the computer does not need to be connected to an existing telephone line. In addition, cellular telephone systems are very useful in connection with portable computers and information handling systems because the cellular communication circuitry can be miniaturized and provided as a component of the computer.
Antennas used with cellular, or other wireless, communication systems generally include a number of antenna elements, each including a radiating element that is equal in length to some fraction of the wavelength desired to be transmitted or received. In order to increase the efficiency of communication, these known antennas must include elements that are separated by a minimum distance, and these elements are preferably orientated orthogonally to each other to provide the necessary separation and spatial diversity.
Conventional antennas used to connect a computer to a wireless communication system or cellular telephone are typically placed external to of the computer because of the noise, interference, obstruction and shielding caused by the various components include in the computer. In particular, conventional antennas do not function optimally if they are obstructed or shielded by the housing or other structures of the computer.
Conventional antennas are also generally rigid and protrude a relatively long distance from the body of the computer. These protruding antennas are often large, unwieldy, aesthetically unpleasing, and they make the computer difficult to move and transport. In addition, these antennas are often bent, broken, knocked out of alignment or otherwise damaged because they can easily catch or strike foreign objects such as people, walls, doors, and the like. Further, these known antennas require a large support structure to secure the antenna to the housing of the computer and this support structure requires a considerable amount of space inside the body of the computer. This space is very valuable, especially in small, portable computers and information handling systems. Additionally, the support structure is often damaged when the antenna is accidentally moved.
As is well known, the repair and replacement of conventional antennas and the associated support structure are difficult and costly. In fact, the entire antenna assembly is often removed and replaced rather than attempting to repair a portion of the antenna or support structure. Thus, the repair and replacement of the antenna and/or antenna support structure is expensive and time consuming.
In order to alleviate these problems, antennas are sometimes removed before the computer is moved or transported. Additionally, known antennas must often be removed before the computer can be inserted into its carrying case. Disadvantageously, this requires additional time and resources to remove and reattach the antenna each time the computer is moved. Additionally, the antenna is often misplaced, lost or damaged when it is detached from the computer. Further, because the user often is disinclined to take the time and effort to remove the antenna, the computer is moved with the antenna attached to the computer, frequently resulting in the antenna being damaged or broken.
One approach to the above operational difficulties involves the use of a telescoping antenna. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,672, Laptop Computer With an Integrated Multi-Mode Antenna, to Karidis, et al. discloses a laptop computer with an integrated multi-mode antenna. The telescoping antenna is integrated into the cover or display portion of the laptop and extends outwardly from the display portion for use. The telescoping antenna is then retracted into the display portion when not in use. A coaxial cable connects the antenna to the base of the computer. In particular, the coaxial cable connects the antenna to a radio frequency (RF) adapter card inserted into a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) slot in the base of the computer. Disadvantageously, the coaxial cable or connector disclosed in Karidis, et al. protrudes outwardly from the base of the computer and the user must manually extend and retract the antenna. Additionally, it is well known that an antenna should be placed in a vertical position to obtain the optimum signal strength. However, because the antenna disclosed in Karidis, et al. is attached to the display portion of the computer and the antenna is positioned parallel to the display screen, the display screen must be vertically positioned in order for the antenna to obtain the best possible signal. The vertical positioning of the screen, however, may not be the preferred viewing angle of the screen for the computer user. Further, this and other conventional antennas have limited connectivity when the display screen is in the closed position because the antenna extends in a horizontal plane and the housing of the computer may obstruct or shield the antenna.
An alternative approach to provision of an antenna for a portable computer is articulated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,284 B1, xe2x80x9cAntenna for Portable Computers and information handling systems,xe2x80x9d to Madsen, et al. In Madsen, et al., the antenna is positioned for use when the computer cover is opened, and is positioned in storage when the computer is closed. A storage compartment for the antenna is provided in the base unit of the laptop computer. The antenna includes a radiating element that is constructed from a flexible metallic material that tolerates repeated bending or flexing of the antenna between the use and storage positions. Additionally, the antenna has a first position in which it is generally linearly aligned and a second position in which the antenna is positioned at an angle approximately equal to 90xc2x0. Madsen, et al. discloses several mechanisms for positioning the antenna between the use and the storage positions, depending whether the computer is open or closed.
It is also known to incorporate an antenna directly onto the PCMCIA wireless adapter card. When this type of card is inserted into the PCMCIA slot in the body of the computer, the antenna extends outwardly from the body of the computer. The PCMCIA card and the computer itself, however, are easily damaged by accidental contact with the outwardly extending antenna. Thus, users of PCMCIA cards with antennas must be extremely careful when using the computer in order to avoid damage to the card and/or computer. Additionally, these PCMCIA cards with antennas generally must be removed from the PCMCIA slot in the computer whenever it is desired to store or move the computer. This requires additional time and effort by the user, and the PCMCIA card and antenna may be lost, damaged or misplaced by the user when it is not connected to the computer.
In addition, the PCMCIA card with the attached antenna often receives a degraded or impaired signal because the antenna is frequently obstructed by the computer housing and/or shadowed by the ground plane of the display. Further, the antennas of these types of PCMCIA cards typically have a ferrite core that is very brittle and it is easily broken. If the ferrite core is broken, the PCMCIA card assembly or the antenna must be repaired or replaced.
The above and other objects, advantages and capabilities are achieved in one aspect of the disclosure by a wireless computer system that comprises a processor, a wireless adapter coupled to the processor and an enclosure. An antenna that is affixed to the enclosure is formed in a way that conveys visual information in addition to effectively receiving and transmitting RF signals.
In another aspect, an antenna for a personal computer system is affixed to an enclosure for the system and comprises a character formed to convey visual information that identifies a source of the personal computer system.
In a further aspect, a wireless computer system comprises a processor, a wireless adapter coupled to the processor, and an enclosure. Means contiguous to the enclosure receives signals from and transfers signals to the wireless adapter and simultaneously conveys visual information.
In a still further embodiment, the disclosure resides in a printed circuit assembly for use with a portable computer. The assembly comprises a printed circuit board with contacts for effecting an interface between the printed circuit assembly and a connector associated with the portable computer. A baseband module and an RF module are disposed on the printed circuit board. A printed circuit antenna is formed on the printed circuit board and is coupled to the RF module. In addition to transmitting/receiving RF signals, the printed circuit antenna conveys visual information.
The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present disclosure, as defined solely by the claims, will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.